


《Captivated: The Story of K》|《着迷：K 》

by Museo_del_Vetro



Category: Leo Luo - Fandom, Luo Yunxi - Fandom, 罗云熙 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, 中英同人文
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museo_del_Vetro/pseuds/Museo_del_Vetro
Summary: Character: Leo x Reader《Story inspired by the song ‘Mind Game’ by Sickick》Genre: Mystery, suspense, dramaMale Lead = Leo (A mysterious man you’re investigating on from your client’s case)Female Lead = Reader (You’re a newbie private investigator)--------------------------------------------------------------------------人物：罗云熙×读者| Leo x Reader类型：悬疑、侦探，神秘、剧情《故事灵感来自于Sickick的歌曲《Mind Game》》。男主角 = 云熙(你正在调查的客户案件中的一个神秘人)女主 = 读者(你是个新手私家侦探)
Relationships: Leo Luo - Relationship, Leo Luo x Reader, Luo Yunxi - Relationship, Luo Yunxi x Reader, Reader - Relationship, 罗云熙 - Relationship, 罗云熙 x 你, 罗云熙 x 读者, 读者 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Your father, a veteran private investigator was discovered dead inside an abandon car in the middle of the road . Your father’s autopsy report states that the cause of death was myocardial infarction, and that there was no trace evidence that points to homicide. There also seems to be no traces of anybody present at the site of the crime scene besides the victim.
> 
> The police decided to classify his cause of death as ‘heart failure’ and decided to dismiss any other speculations so they can close the case. However, there’s something that you don’t feel right about this. Although, your father always stays late for work and barely have a normal sleep routine, he never skips any of his health check-ups because you were always there with him. His medical reports have always listed his blood-sugar level being rather high but there has never been any problem with his heart….
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> 背景故事:
> 
> 你的父亲，一个资深的私家侦探 被发现死在 停在高速公路中间的一辆废弃的汽车里。你父亲的验尸报告上写着死因是心肌梗塞，没有任何痕迹证据表明是谋杀。犯罪现场除了被害人之外，似乎也没有任何人在场的痕迹。
> 
> 警方决定将他的死因归类为'心脏衰竭'，并决定排除其他猜测，以便结案。不过，你觉得这件事有些不对劲。虽然，你父亲总是熬夜工作，几乎没有正常的睡眠规律，但他从来没有跳过任何一次健康检查，因为你一直陪在他身边。他的体检报告上总是列出他的血糖水平相当高，但他的心脏从来没有出现过任何问题......

**Police:** “Ma’am, we discovered this from the crime scene. May you please identify this whether it belongs to your father?”

_The police passed the item to you. It’s a notebook. You decided to take a good look at the item and flipped through the pages to see if there’s anything suspicious about it._

_There seems to be several pages ripped out from the book and you noticed there’s also some scribble writing left on some of the pages…..with a somewhat strange looking letter…Is this the letter ‘K’? You pondered….._

**You:** “I don’t really think this notebook belongs to my father. It doesn’t really look like his hand writings….”

**Police** : “Oh, that’s strange. The notebook only have your father’s finger print on it, so we thought it must of belong to him.”

**You:** “…do you mind if I take it home and try to compare it with my father’s other handwriting to see if this belongs to him?

**Police** : “Sure. In-fact, this notebook has already been reviewed by the team, and it seems it is a rather an unimportant piece of evidence. We are planning on closing the case soon because it seems the medical examiner had already stated that your father passed away due to a heart failure. Nothing suspicious about his death. Though, one thing that we couldn’t grasp was – why did he parked his car here? This road is under maintenance and it wasn’t even part of his usual route to drive home….do you know if he was meeting someone there?”

**You:** “?! I’m not quite sure. He didn’t mention to me meeting anyone after work. Sir, I think there are still too many suspicious points regarding my father’s case. To be honest, I don’t believe my father’s death is a ‘mere accident’, I don’t think the case should be closed yet.”

_You sense there is more to this case than it seems. Something feels very off/fishy about all the evidence being ‘presented’ to point that it’s a ‘mere accident’._

_The police officer ponders to your words for some time…._

**Police** : “Miss, I know it’s hard for you right now since it’s your father’s death, but please understands that we also did our best to investigate on this case. We have the top team handling this case, and we have the best Medical Examiner to examine your father’s autopsy. Have you heard of Dr QinMing? He’s the best we got on our team.”

_The police officer (had a glance at your reaction) observes your reaction and saw the sadness and disappointment in your eyes….and took a deep sigh…_

**Police** : “Look, Miss, I will try to write up a report of what we have discussed just now and see if the higher-ups will extend the investigation date on the case. That’s all I can do for now. And to further support the claims, we need more evidence to show this case it’s not just ‘an accident’, we need more ‘proof’, so if you must, please go through all your father’s things when you go home tonight and let me know if you found anything suspicious....”

_After hearing the officer’s response, you finally felt a bit at ease…._

**You:** “Thank you so much, officer. I will go through everything and report anything that can be helpful in (helping the case) extending the investigation date!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After you parted ways from the police station, you decided to take a good look at your father’s Detective Agency and see if there’s anything you or the police might have missed out on._

_You, now the new owner of this agency, felt very strange and unease at coming to a place that your father spends his majority time in…and also the last place that your father stayed at before his death…_

_You slowly opened the door and you found out there’s a large pile of envelopes flooding the entrance floor. You collected all of them and decided to open them one by one to see if there’s anything that is relating to the case._

**You:** ‘Electricity bills, water bills, gas bills, internet bills, phone bills….’

_You read through all the letters and felt speechless….._

_All of these bills was left unattended during this whole time…..if you don’t take care of them, how can you keep your agency running smoothly again…..?_

_Just as you took a deep sigh and wonder where in the world can you find the money to pay off these debts…..the agency phone rang….._

_The agency phone is ringing?! Who could it be?_

_At first, you hesitated because you couldn’t think of anybody else might be calling on this number…especially, since the news regarding your father’s death have already been reported all over the media…all the employees have already resigned after they’ve heard the news and investigated by the police….._

_You hesitated at first but decided to pick up the phone anyway……_

**You:** ‘..eh..Hello?’

**??:** ‘Hi! Is this Fictional Detective Agency?’

**You:** ‘…!? Er….yes. This is Fictional Detective Agency. How may I help you?’

_You replied in a shaky voice……_

_Who could it be? You pondered._

**The woman:** ‘Hey, I was wondering if you guys are open today? I have a case for you and I’m free today so I wanted to drop by tonight’.

_You thought for a moment…you’re just a newbie to this field. The only time you ever got your hands on doing some detective work was helping an old lady finding her cat….Never have you handled an actual case before, so you hesitated and was planning on rejecting the lady on the phone….._

**The woman:** “Oh, I forgot to mention. Money is not the problem. I heard you guys are one of the best Detective Agency around the area so I wanted to give you guys a go…..”

_?!!!!!!!_

_The word ‘money’ just reminded you of the huge pile of bills left on the table…._

_You do need some form of income in-order to pay off these debts….you don’t want to lose your father’s agency in your own hands…..but at the same time, you’re afraid you might ruin your father’s reputation in this field….._

**You:** ‘Um….ma’am, I’m very thankful that you chose us, but I must be honest with you – I’m not a very experienced detective in this field. You might be better off looking for someone who’s more qualified for the job….’

**The woman:** “…hmmm..well, if you don’t try, you never know where you’re at. I’d like to give you a chance, and of course, if you failed to meet my demands, I’ll change agency anytime.”

**You:** ‘?!’

_You couldn’t believe what you’d just heard!_

**You:** ‘You…you mean, you’re willing to let me handle your case?!’

**The woman:** “Yes, and you should be thankful that I chose you over everyone else.”

The lady on the phone replied with a confident voice.

**You:** ‘Thank you so much! I…I will do my best to take this case! I….I’ll see you soon tonight!’

The two of you hang up the phone.

And just as you ponder the conversation you just had with your new client…you received a text message from the police officer…

_‘Hi ma’am, I’ve just launch the report to the Chief, and he said he can give us no more than a week to hand in all the evidence needed to show the case isn’t an accident and requires further investigation. That’s all I can do for you, ma’am. Please let me know when you find anything and could you hand everything that you found to me before the end of the week? Thanks.’_

After reading the text, you finally felt a bit of a relief. You now have some time to uncover the truth behind your father’s death and also having a new client! If her case is solved, you can finally pay off all the debts from the agency…..you think finally everything is working out in the end.

….or is it?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Knock, knock)

The sound of someone knocking at the door alerted you, you hesitatingly opened the door.

It was a woman looking in her late 40s, and she took a thorough scan at the room before she finally decided to sat down…

**??:** “So, is this the so-call ‘best detective agency’ in the area? No wonder you can never trust what they say in emails these days. Well, at least it’s an actual agency. Not some kind of scam…”

The woman shakes her head as she made her remark.

Email….? You seemed a bit confused…

**You:** “Sorry ma’am. A lot of things have happened and the agency was closed for some time. Today was the first day I re-opened it, so I didn’t really have the time to clean up the place. And also, I don’t think I quite understand what you mean. May I ask where did you heard about us?”

You’re father isn’t really a tech- savvy guy. He still prefers writing his own reports on paper than typing everything up on the computer….perhaps, the ads were posted by one of the staff who used to work here….?

**The woman:** ”‘Ha? I received an emailed from one of the staff the other day saying your agency is still open and is one of the best out here and you guys can handle the case for me”

**You:** “!!!???? Oh, it must have been one of the staff that used to work here before….”

Who could it be? You wonder….

The agency has been closed during this whole time….and how did they know it’ll be open again…..and open today……could it be…just a mere coincident?

As you ponder about the suspicious email…the woman interrupted you and said…

**The woman:** “Hey, are you still taking the case or not? I don’t have a lot of time to waste here…my time is precious…”

**You:** “Oh right! I’m sorry, I was just wondering off. Ma’am, may you please explain to me the details of your case and I’ll get everything sorted!”

You took out your notebook and tried recording every piece of details from the case….

**The woman:** “You may address me as Madame Sue. You may have already heard of that name before, and I won’t be surprised because I am a very famous Romance novel writer in this field. My writings have sold millions, so money is never a problem for me…I always do what I want and get what I want…..”

**You:** “Right, Madame Sue. And what would you like me to investigate?”

**Madame Sue:** “Errr…this is in regards to my husband. I would like you to investigate him – I suspect him to be using my money and spending it on an affair! He is such a charmer and so full of charisma, so that’s why I chose him over all these suitors who were pursuing me at that time….I was a great catch in the market during that time and all the men would fall head over heels over me……and me, out of all these men, I chose him. If it weren’t for me, he’ll be a nobody!

How dare he disobey me? How dare he reject me? How dare he go and find someone else and cheated on me? I gave him everything!! I used all my money to support him so that he doesn’t have to work, and now he abandons me and disobeys me and used all my money to spend on those women?!!”

**You:** “?!?!?!?!”

You felt pretty astonished at hearing Madame Sue’s description of her husband….

Isn’t that an example of a financial leech?

In fact, just hearing how a man is financially supported by his wife and at the same time, using her own money to cheat on her makes you extremely angry…..

_I couldn’t believe there is someone like this in this world! I wonder what kind of a man is he…guesses he’s some kind of womaniser that always leeches out on women who seems convenient to him….._

**You:** “No worries, I’ve got this! I will investigate him and see whether he’s been using your money to spend on those women or not!”

After hearing your response, Madame Sue looked very pleased and relief…

**Madame Sue:** “Oh, finally!! Finally there’s someone who hears me out and sided with me!!

Okay, I need you to report to me where he’s been going, who is he seeing and where he’s been staying every day”

_Sided with her? I wonder if she’s been telling people about her husband but nobody has been believing her story…..that’s sad….._

_And to check on where he’s been staying every day? Does it mean he’s been sleeping around and not going back home…? Ugh, this guy is getting on my nerves……._

**You:** “Okay! I will report to you his whereabouts and his daily schedules to you every day and I’ll find out where he’s been spending your money throughout this time!”

You collected the details from Madame Sue regarding her husband’s whereabouts/ She provided her husband’s details to you (and you opened an investigation file for him) 

[Investigation Subject]

**Name:** L

**Job:** unclear (unemployed?)

**Places he likes to visit:** Recently, he’s been seen going to a place called 《Andromeda Bar》, located in the world famous 5-star hotel, The K Hotel.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_< Andromeda Bar>_, known as one of the finest high-end cocktail bar in the area, located inside the prestigious 5- star hotel.

_The K Hotel – one of the richest and most luxurious building situated in the area, has over 728 grand rooms and suites, a white sand beach, a planetarium, and a Night Immortal lake. The hotel is famous for accommodating all sorts of royalties and VIPs from all around the world… and also it was rumour that an Emperor has been one of their regular guests all these years. Not to mention, it’s also a place that Madame Sue’s husband - Mr L likes to spend his time at…_

_Hmm….so this is where the place <Andromeda Bar> is located…._

You enter the hotel and whilst looking for the location to the bar, you spotted a sign…

**| <Andromeda Bar> \------Level 32|**

You follow the direction and arrived on that floor.

_I finally arrived,_ you sigh.

This is your first time upon visiting a bar like this in your entire life.

You remember during your high school years, you were too busy studying for your finals that you ended up skipping a lot of gatherings….not to mentioned you didn’t even have time to date a single guy in your life for once….

_So this is the place Madame Sue mentioned…a place that her husband likes to hang about…..and neglects his duty as a husband….._

The bar is located at the 32th floor, offering a magnificent panoramic view over the night city and an open veranda for a breath of fresh air. The bar is rather spacious, and classy.

Looking around the bar, you spotted a beautiful crystal piano…

_This is not what I was expecting….this place looks more like a restaurant than a bar (well, at least not the ‘bar’ I have in-mind)…._

_I wonder what kind of person would play on such a beautiful piano…_

Just as you ponder the owner of this crystal piano…

\----

You hear a couple of ladies gather around the bar table chattering…..it seems like they’re all surrounding someone at the table…….

The sight of a young man caught your attention….

You walked a little closer and saw that he has an appearance of a young teenage boy….with finely sculpted features and an elegant physique….

His skin is milky white and flawlessly smooth…like a pearl in the ocean, with the dim light in the bar lightly reflected onto his skin…….it’s like a delicate crystal reflected under the silver moonlight….

The young man is wearing a sleek-looking dark blue shirt, with the top of his button undone; you can trace the artistic line on his collarbone….

_Seductively charming…._ You thought…

He has the feature of an innocent angel yet at the same time, he emits an aura that is seductively sexy and alluringly……

_Dangerous and tempting……_

_He’s extremely fine-looking and crazily appealing…_

_No wonder all the ladies in here are head-over-heels for him….._ you thought.

You have never seen such a fine-looking creature in your entire life…

It’s as if, he doesn’t belong to this mortal world.

His mere presence can make anyone standing in the same room as him to become so dull-looking and ordinary….

In fact, just looking at him, reminds you of a story from the Greek mythology…

_There used to be a god named Adonis, his mere presence and beauty had even charmed the goddess of love, Aphrodite and Persephone, the queen of the underworld…and made these two goddess fight crazily over him…but he never had to pursue anyone in his entire life because he was the one being pursued by these beautiful goddesses throughout entire life……_

……and upon looking at this young man, he reminded you of a strikingly handsome god being pursued by everyone he sees……without trying anything….he naturally attracts the attention of everyone in the room….and having them willingly giving their heart and souls to him if only he said so and accepts them…..

‘Adonis’….you murmured as you are feeling totally captivated by this young man’s beauty….. 

"?!?!?!"

The young man turned around and saw that you’re standing there murmuring the word…

He slightly tilted his head and smiled….as if he heard what you just said…..

You decided to sit at the corner and observe this man…..

tbc

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

《 **Captivated: The Story of K** 》| **《着迷：** **K** **》**

人物：罗云熙×读者| Leo x Reader

类型：悬疑、侦探，神秘、剧情

** Summary: **

《故事灵感来自于Sickick的歌曲《Mind Game》》。

**男主角** = **云熙**

(你正在调查的客户案件中的一个神秘人)

**女主** = **读者**

(你是个新手私家侦探)

** 背景故事 ** ** : **

你的父亲，一个资深的私家侦探 被发现死在 停在高速公路中间的一辆废弃的汽车里，。你父亲的验尸报告上写着死因是心肌梗塞，没有任何痕迹证据表明是杀人。犯罪现场除了被害人外，似乎也没有任何人在场的痕迹。

警方决定将他的死因归类为'心力衰竭'，并决定排除其他猜测，以便结案。不过，你觉得这件事有些不对劲。虽然，你父亲总是熬夜工作，几乎没有正常的睡眠规律，但他从来没有跳过任何一次健康检查，因为你一直陪在他身边。他的体检报告上总是列出他的血糖水平相当高，但他的心脏从来没有出现过任何问题......。

可是有时候你在想，到底是不是你自己把事情想的太复杂了？

\--------------------------------------------------------

【警察局】

**警察** ："女士，我们从犯罪现场发现了这个。请你辨认一下这个是否属于你父亲的？"

警察把东西递给你。是一个笔记本。你决定好好看看这个东西，并翻了几页，看看有没有什么可疑的地方。

本子上似乎有好几页被撕掉了，你注意到有的书页上还留下了一些潦草的字迹......还有一个看起来有些奇怪的字母......难道这就是字母'K'？你思索着......。

**您：** "这个笔记本好像不是我父亲的。这好像不是他的笔迹......"

**警察：** "哦，那就奇怪了。笔记本上只有你父亲的指纹，所以我们以为它一定是属于你父亲的。“

**您：** "？！.....那你介意我把它带回家和我父亲的其他笔迹对比一下，看看这是不是他的东西? “

**警察：** "当然可以，事实上，这个笔记本已经被小组审查过了，看来这是一个相当不重要的证据。我们打算很快就结案，因为法医好像已经说了，你父亲是因为心脏衰竭去世的。他的死没有什么可疑的地方。不过，有一点我们无法掌握的是--他为什么把车停在这里？这条路正在维修，而且这根本不是他平时开车回家的路线......你知道他是不是在那里见什么人吗？"

**您：** “我也不太清楚。他没有跟我提过下班后要见什么人。警察先生，我觉得关于我父亲的案子，疑点还是太多。说实话，我不相信我父亲的死是'单纯的意外'，我觉得这个案子还不应该那么快就结案。"

你感觉到这个案子比表面上的要复杂得多。有些东西感觉很不对劲，有蹊跷。所有的证据都在 "提出 "指向这是个 "单纯的意外"。

警察对你的话沉思了一段时间......。

**警察：** "小姐，我知道你现在很难受，因为这是你父亲的死因，但请你理解，我们对这个案子也是尽了最大的努力去调查。我们有最顶尖的团队来处理这个案子，我们有最好的法医来检查你父亲的尸检。你听说过法医秦明吗？他是我们队里最好的。"

**您：** **………**

警察先生，观察了一下你的反应，看到你眼中的悲伤和失望......

他深深的叹了一口气......。

**警察：** "小姐，你看，我会试着把我们刚才讨论的内容写成报告，看看上级是否会延长案件的调查日期。我现在能做的就只有这些了。而且为了进一步支持这些说法，我们需要更多的证据来证明这个案子不仅仅是'意外'，我们需要更多的'证据'，所以如果你一定要这样做的话，请你今晚回家后把你父亲的东西都翻一遍，如果发现什么可疑的地方，请告诉我......"

听完警官的回答，你终于放心了一些......

**您：** "实在是太感谢你了，警官先生。我会把所有的东西都看一遍，只要是对（帮助案件）延长调查日期有帮助的东西，我都会跟你报告的！"

**警察：** “好，有什么新发现就联系我吧!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

【FICTION私家侦探社】

就在你离开警察局的时候，你决定要好好的去看看你父亲的侦探社，看看有没有警察遗漏掉的地方，可以用来帮助延长案件的调查日期。

你，现在是这家 私家侦探事务所的新老板/继承人，你想到你来到父亲大部分时间都在的地方......也是你父亲死前最后呆的地方，你感到非常悲伤和不安......。

你慢慢地打开门，你发现入口处的地板上充斥着一大堆信封。你把它们全部收集起来，你整理了一下, 最后决定一 一打开，看看有没有与案件有关的东西。

**您：** "电费、水费、煤气费、网费、电话费......”

你把所有的信都看了一遍，感觉很无语......。

这段时间，这些账单都没有人管......如果你不处理好这些账单，又怎么能让你的侦探社重新走上轨道呢......？

就在你深深的叹了一口气时，想着不知道到底从哪里才能找到钱来偿还这些债务的时候......

侦探社的电话响了......

**您：** **“** 电话响了？还会是谁呢?”

一开始，你犹豫了，因为你想不出还有谁会打这个电话......尤其是，关于你父亲的死讯已经被媒体报道了，而且已经被警方介入调查了。

所有的员工当听到这个消息的时后都已经自动离职/ 辞职了……….

你一开始犹豫了一下，但还是决定拿起电话......

**您：** "......喂，你好“

**？？** **:** “嗨！是《FICTION侦探社》吗？“

**您：** '......！？呃......是的。这里是《FICTION侦探社》。有什么可以帮你的吗？”

你用颤抖的声音回答着......。

_会是谁呢？你思索着_ _….._

**？？：** ”喂，我想知道你们今天有空吗？我有个案子想要找你们。我今天有空，所以想今晚过来一趟'。”

你想了想......你不过是个新手。唯一 一次干了一些侦探的工作，就是帮一个老奶奶找回她的狗......

你从来没有处理过复杂一点的案子，所以你犹豫了…..

当你正打算在电话里拒绝这位女士的时候....

**？？：** "哦，我忘了说。钱不是问题。我听说你们是这一带最好的侦探社之一，所以我想给你们一个机会......"

?!!!!!!!

'钱'这个字，只是让你想起了桌上剩下的一大堆账单......。

你想，你确实需要某种形式的收入--为了偿还这些债务......

你不想亲眼看着父亲一手创办的侦探社，因债务而败在自己手中.....

但同时，你又怕自己会毁了父亲在这个领域的名声......。

**您：** "嗯......这位女士，我很感谢你选择了我们，但我必须对你说实话--我在这个领域不是一个很有经验的私家侦探。您最好还是找一个更适合做这个工作的人......'

**女人** **:** "......嗯......好吧，可是如果你不尝试，你永远不知道你在哪里。我现在想给你这个机会，当然，如果你达不到我的要求，我随时可以换别人。"

**您：** "？“

你简直不敢相信自己刚才听到的话!

**您：** "你......你的意思是，你愿意让我来处理你的案子？"!

**女人：** "是的，你应该感谢我选择了你，而不是其他人。"

电话那头的女士自信满满地回答。

**您：** "太谢谢你了! 我......我一定会尽全力接下这个案子! 那我们晚上见!“

你们俩挂了电话。

而就在你思考着刚才与新客户的对话时......你收到了警官的短信......。

【 “ 嗨，小姐，我刚刚向局长发起了报告，他说他可以给我们不超过一个星期的时间，交出所有需要的证据，证明这个案子不是意外，需要进一步调查。我只能为你做这么多了，女士。如果你有什么发现，请告诉我，能不能在周末之前把所有发现的东西都交给我？谢谢你 ' 。“】

看完文字后，你终于感到了一点轻松。你现在有了一些时间去揭开父亲死亡背后的真相，同时也有了一个新的客户! 如果她的案子破了，你终于可以还清侦探公司的所有债务了......你觉得终于一切都水到渠成了。

_......._ _可是真的是这样吗？_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

（敲，敲）

有人敲门的声音提醒了你……

你有点害怕….可是也迟疑着打开了门。

那是一个看上去四十多岁的女人

她一进门就把房间彻底扫视了一遍，最后才决定坐了下来...

**女人：** "所以，这就是所谓的 "这个地区里最好的侦探公司 "？难怪别人都说你永远不能相信在电子邮件广告里面说的话。不过算了吧，至少这间是一个真正的侦探社。不是什么新闻上面报道的骗子公司..."

妇人边说边摇头。

电子邮件......？你好像有点蒙了......。

**您：** "对不起，这位女士。最近发生了很多事情，侦探公司已经关门了一段时间了。今天是我重新开张的第一天，所以我真的没有多余的时间来收拾这里。还有，我想我不太明白你刚刚的意思。请问，你是从哪里听说我们的？"

你的父亲并不是一个真正懂电脑技术的人。比起在电脑上打出所有的东西，他还是更喜欢自己在纸上写报告......也许，这些广告是以前在这里工作的员工贴的......？

**女人：** "'哈？我前几天收到一个工作人员的邮件，说你们的侦探公司还在营业，是这里最好的一家。你们真的可以帮我处理这个案子吗？"

**您：** “!!!???? 哦，一定是以前在这里工作的员工......"

会是谁呢？你在想....

这段时间，侦探社一直在关门......他们又怎么会知道日后会重新开业呢？

......而且还是在今天开业......难道......难道这一切都只是一个巧合？

当你陷入在思考那封可疑的邮件时......那个女人打断了你的思绪......。

**女人：** "喂，你到底还接不接这个案子？我可没多少时间浪费在这里......我的时间很宝贵的......"

**您：** **”** 哦，对不起！我只是在想一些事情。这位女士，请你把你案件的细节给我解释一下，我会把一切都整理好的!"

你拿出笔记本，试着记录下案件中的每一个细节......。

**女人：** "别人都叫我做玛丽。不过你可以称呼我为苏夫人。你可能已经听说过这个名字，我也不会感到奇怪，因为我是这个领域非常有名的爱情同人小说作家。我的作品已经连载卖出了几百万，所以钱对于我来说从来不是什么问题......我总是做我想做的事，得到我想要的东西......"

**您：** "哦。 那 苏夫人，你想让我调查什么呢？"

**苏夫人：** "呃......这是关于我的丈夫。我想请你调查一下他--我怀疑他用我的钱，把钱花在了外遇上! 他是一位很帅气的男人，充满了魅力，所以我才会在我的小说里…….呃….选择了他，而不是当时追求我的这些舔….呢….倾慕者......那段时间我在市场上很抢手，所有的男人都会为我倾倒......而我，在这些男人中，我看中了他。如果不是我，他就成了无名小卒了!

所以他怎么敢不听我的话，怎么敢拒绝我？居然还敢骗我？！他居然敢去找别人，在外头沾花惹草，不守男德！！我什么都给了他！我用我所有的权力和金钱养活了他，让他不用工作，现在他抛弃我，不听我的话，把我所有的钱都用在那些女人身上消费?!"

**您：** “？！？！？！“

听了苏夫人对丈夫的描述，你觉得挺惊讶的......

_这不就是一个吃软饭的例子吗？！_

其实，只要听到一个男人如何在经济上得到妻子的支持，同时又用自己的钱来欺骗妻子，你就会感到非常的愤怒......。

_可是_ _….._ _有些事情好像有点奇怪_ _…_

_不过，谁管它了！客户都是对的！！_

你不敢相信这个世界上还有这样的人!

_不知道他是个什么样的男人_ _......_ _估计他是个长的很油腻的花花公子，可能是一个在自己看起来很方便的女人身上占便宜_ _......_

_不过‘男德’又是什么东西？！_

**您：** "……..这位女士，请你不用担心！ 我会调查他的。我会调查他到底有没有用你的钱在那些女人身上消费！"

听完你的回答，苏夫人显得十分欣慰和开心......。

**苏夫人：** "哦，终于有人听我的了，站在我这边了! 很好，我要你向我汇报告，他每天去了哪里，和谁约会，在哪里住"。

_站在她一边？不知道她是不是一直在跟别人说她老公的事，但一直没有人相信她的故事_ _......_ _真可怜_ _......_ _。_

_还要查他每天都住在哪里？难道说他一直在附近睡觉，不回家_ _......_ _？唉，这个家伙越来越让我头疼了_ _......_ _。_

**您：** "好吧！我知道了。我每天都会向你汇报他的行踪和每天的日程安排，我会查出他这段时间都把你的钱花在哪里的!"

接着你从苏夫人那里收集了关于她丈夫的行踪和详细资料

【你就为他开了一个新的调查档案】

**【调查对象】**

**名字：** L

**工作：** 不清楚（失业？）

**他喜欢去的地方** ：最近，有人看到他去了位于世界著名的五星级酒店 [ **K酒店*** ] 的一个叫 **< Andromeda ****仙女座酒吧*** >的地方。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*** <Andromeda ****仙女座酒吧** **>** ，被誉为当地最好的高端鸡尾酒吧之一，位于著名的五星级酒店内。

***K** **酒店** \--位于该地区最富丽堂皇的建筑之一，拥有超过728间豪华客房和套房，白龙沙滩、天文观星台、夜神 仙湖。酒店以接待各种皇室成员和来自世界各地的VIP贵宾而闻名.

…..也有传闻说，这些年有一位皇帝是他们的常客之一…….

更何况，这里也是苏夫人的老公--L先生喜欢在这里消磨时间的地方...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【 **K** **酒店：《** **Andromeda** **仙女座酒吧》】**

_哦_ _....._ _原来这里就是《仙女座酒吧》的位置_ _......_

你走进了K酒店.

在寻找酒吧的位置时，你发现了一个标志......

**| <** **Andromeda** **仙女座酒吧** **> \-----------------** **第** **32** **层** **|**

你顺着方向，搭上了电梯来到了第32层。

_我终于到了_ ，你叹了口气。

这是你成年以来第一次进入这样的酒吧。

你还记得高中时期，你忙着学习期末考试，结果推掉了很多聚会......

更何况你是这辈子连一次约会都没有去过的单身狗......

_所以，这就是苏夫人提到的地方_ _....._

_一个让她老公喜欢流连忘返的地方_ _......_

_而忽略了自己作为丈夫的职责的地方_ _....._

………..

酒吧位于酒店的第32层

它拥有一个可以一览这个不夜城的壮丽全景的落地玻璃窗，

还有一个开放式的阳台，可以呼吸到新鲜的空气。

酒吧的空间相当宽敞，而且很有档次。

你环顾酒吧的四周，却发现了一架非常漂亮的水晶钢琴......

_这不是我想象中的那样_ _......_

_这个地方看起来更像一个高级餐厅而不是酒吧（好吧，至少不是我心目中的_ _"_ _酒吧_ _"_ _）_

_不知道是什么样的人会在这么漂亮的钢琴上弹奏_ _......_

就在你思考这架水晶钢琴的主人时.....

\----

你听到了几位女士正在围绕在吧台前面 轻笑着......

_她们好像都在围绕着桌子上的某个人_ _......_

你走近了一点…..

看到了一个年轻男人， 他的视线引起了你的注意......

他有着少年般的外貌......

精雕细琢的五官，

体态十分的优雅......

乳白色的皮肤在灯光下显得光滑无暇......

就像大海里的一颗夜明珠，

酒吧里昏暗的灯光轻轻地映在他的皮肤上......

就好像一块精致的水晶在银色的月光下，

倒映着......

这个男人穿着一件看起来很时尚的深蓝色衬衫，

领子上面的扣子还没有完全扣上，

导致你可以在他的锁骨上勾勒出完美的艺术线条......

_真是一种致命的魅力 ...._

他有着纯真天使的特征，但同时又散发着致命的性感和诱惑的气息......

_危险而迷人_ _......_

他长得非常精致漂亮，非常吸引人......

_难怪这里的女士都对他趋之若鹜_ _......_

你这辈子都没见过这么好看的生物......。

仿佛，他不属于这个凡间。

仅仅是他的出现，就能让任何和他站在同一个房间里的人，都变得如此的平淡无奇......。

其实，只要看着他，就会让你想起希腊神话中的一个故事......

以前有一个名叫Adonis阿多尼斯的神，他拥有倾国倾城的容貌，他的美貌甚至还迷倒了爱情女神阿芙洛狄忒和冥界女王珀耳塞福涅......

这两位女神还为他疯狂而互相争夺着他......

但他这一生从来都不用追求任何人，因为他的一生都是被这些美丽的女神追求着......

........看着这个男人，他让你想起了这个非常俊美的神。

遇见他的每一个人都会去追求他.......

他不用费吹灰之力，人们都会倾情于他.......

他自然而然地吸引了房间里每一个人的注意力.......

让他们心甘情愿地把自己的心和灵魂都交给他….

只要他想要的话.......

'Adonis'......你喃喃自语着，你正感觉完全被这个年轻人的美貌所吸引..... 

**“?!?!?!”**

这位年轻男人转过身，看到你正站在那里喃喃自语......

他微微仰头笑了笑......仿佛听到了你刚才说的话......

你决定坐在角落里观察这个男人......

tbc


	2. 《Captivated: The Story of K》|《着迷：K 》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father, a veteran private investigator was discovered dead inside an abandon car in the middle of the road (highway?). Your father’s autopsy report states that the cause of death was myocardial infarction, and that there was no trace evidence that points to homicide. There also seems to be no traces of anybody present at the site of the crime scene besides the victim.  
> The police decided to classify his cause of death as ‘heart failure’ and decided to dismiss any other speculations so they can close the case. However, there’s something that you don’t feel right about this. Although, your father always stays late for work and barely have a normal sleep routine, he never skips any of his health check-ups because you were always there with him. His medical reports have always listed his blood-sugar level being rather high but there has never been any problem with his heart….  
> \-----------------
> 
> 背景故事:
> 
> 你的父亲，一个资深的私家侦探 被发现死在 停在高速公路中间的一辆废弃的汽车里，。你父亲的验尸报告上写着死因是心肌梗塞，没有任何痕迹证据表明是杀人。犯罪现场除了被害人外，似乎也没有任何人在场的痕迹。  
> 警方决定将他的死因归类为'心力衰竭'，并决定排除其他猜测，以便结案。不过，你觉得这件事有些不对劲。虽然，你父亲总是熬夜工作，几乎没有正常的睡眠规律，但他从来没有跳过任何一次健康检查，因为你一直陪在他身边。他的体检报告上总是列出他的血糖水平相当高，但他的心脏从来没有出现过任何问题......。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Leo x Reader
> 
> Genre: …Mystery, suspense, drama?
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Male Lead = Leo (A mysterious man you’re investigating on from your client’s case)
> 
> Female Lead = Reader (You’re a newbie private investigator)  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> 人物：罗云熙×读者| Leo x Reader  
> 类型：悬疑、侦探，神秘、剧情
> 
> 男主角 = 云熙/Leo  
> (你正在调查的客户案件中的一个神秘人)  
> 女主 = 读者  
> (你是个新手私家侦探)

**Leo: “**?!?!”

The young man turned around and saw that you’re standing there murmuring the word…

He slightly tilted his head and smiled….as if he heard what you just said…..

You decided to sit at the corner and quietly observe this man…..

………

**Waiter: “** Ma’am, is there anything I can do for you? Do you want to order any drinks for starters?”

You were feeling totally captivated by this man to the point that you didn’t even realise a waiter was approaching you….

**You:** “Oh! Um…..can I take a look at your menu first?”

**Waiter:** “Sure. Here, ma’am. This is our food and drinks menu. Please let me know if you need anything else.”

**You:** “Thanks”

Just as you were browsing through the menu, and contemplating on the kind of drinks to order and feeling disbelief at their prices……. the waiter approached you again with a drink in hand.

**Waiter:** “Here, ma’am. Here is your Pina-Colada.”

**You:** “?! Um, I think you made a mistake. I don’t think I’ve ordered this…”

**Waiter:** “Ma’am, the Mister over there order this for you.”

You turn your head and saw that the young man you were staring at a moment ago is approaching in your direction.

**Leo: “** Nice to meet you. Are you waiting for anyone? If not, do you mind if I sit down?”

**You:** “Oh, um….Sure!”

(Is this what people called ‘flirting’? Is he hitting on me?)

**You:** “Um….thanks for the drink.”

You awkwardly smiled……

_What should I say!!!???? This is my first time being approached by a handsome dude!!_

The young man smiled, and slightly tilted his head and said….

**Leo:** “I see that you are into Greek mythology.”

_Oh man, he heard me just then…._

This is so embarrassing!!!!

**You:** “Ha, ha. Yeah, I always wanted to visit Greece one day, so I read some of their history books.”

**Leo:** “Yes, Greece is a very beautiful country…”

**You:** “You’ve been to Greece?!!”

**Leo** : “Yes, in fact…..”

_(Ding!!)_

???!!!!

Just in the middle of the conversation, you received a text message on your phone.

**You:** “Pardon me”

You took out your phone and saw it’s from Madame Sue.

【 **Madame Sue:** I forgot to send you a picture of my husband.】

Oh right! You were here to spy on her husband, Mr. L !

_I wonder if this young man knows who Mr. L is….._

_Maybe I can get some information from him…._

Just as you’re about to ask him, a couple of the ladies from the bar table approached him….

**Ladies** : “L, are you going to finish telling us about your trip to Greece?”

**Leo:** “Sorry, ladies. Maybe next time. It’s getting a little late now. I’ll send someone to take you ladies’ home”

**You:** “?!......”

_L? Is this a coincidence?_

You didn’t see any ring on his ring finger though…..

_Guess L is a common name for men in this area……_

Just as you ponder on the name L….Madame Sue send you another text.

This time, it’s a photo…..

**【** **Madame Sue** : Here is a photo of him **】**

**You** : “……..”

You stared at the person in the photo…..

The man on your phone looked exactly like the one who’s sitting right in front of you…….

The young man saw the photo on your phone and smiled…

**Leo:** “Oh, guess I was too focused on our conversation about Greece that I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Leo, but the people in here called me L. It’s a pleasure talking to you!”

The young man offered his hand for a handshake but you were so taken aback by what just happened that you ignored his gesture……

**You** : “…….”

The young man saw the disappointment in your eyes and gave a slight sigh.

**Leo** : “It’s also getting late for you. I’ll order a cab for you to take you home.”

He reaches a hand in his pocket and took out a business card…..

**Leo** : “Here is my contact. Please send me a text when you get home safely. We can continue our conversation next time. My treat.”

**You:** “…..I don’t think this is appropriate.”

You rejected his business card without a second thought.

The young man was a little startle by your sudden change of behaviour, but responded politely...

**Leo** : “….Did something happen? Have I offended you unknowingly? I’m sorry”

**You:** “……You owe someone else an apology”

**Leo:** “…..pardon me?”

The young man looked even more confused……

**Leo** : “I don’t remember owning anyone anything”

You were surprised by his response and felt quiet angry…….

**You** : “…..what about your wife? Are you going to continue living like this? Flirting with every single woman you meet?”

**Leo:** “……I think there’s some misunderstanding here. I don’t remember getting married to anyone, not to mention having a wife…”

 **You** : “???!!!!”

**Leo** ”…..and….. I don’t flirt with every woman I meet….”

He said this whilst looking straight in your eyes……

**You** : “…….”

_His expression seemed sincere….._

_What should I do? Have I accused the wrong person?_

_What about Madame Sue?_

_One of them must be lying!!_

The young man sees that you’re very confused….

**Leo** : “You looked like you have a lot of questions in mind…..why don’t you use this opportunity to find your own answer?”

**You** : **“**?! ……What do you mean?”

The man smiled and leans slightly forward to whisper…

**Leo** : “From now on, no matter what happens…..trust your instincts”

??!!

The heat rising on your cheeks and on your earlobes is getting more obvious….

The young man saw your reaction and smiled.

**Leo** : **“** It’s getting late now. Need me to take you home?”

Just when you’re about to respond….

….your phone rang.

It’s from Madame Sue.

**_【_ ** **_Madame Sue_ ** **_】_ ** _: Hey, where are you right now? I was knocking at your agency’s door and nobody answered. Did you managed to find the K Hotel?_

**You** : “Oh!! Um….I’m ( _you took a glance at the man sitting right in-front of you_ )…I’m busy at the moment. Can I give you a call back?”

**_【_ ** **_Madame Sue_ ** **_】_ ** _: “?! What, were you busy having fun and forgotten about the case? Don’t let him find out about our deal. Or else, you’re in deep trouble! I have the power to destroy anyone….including you!”_

**You** : _“…..I’ll call you back…”_

You hung up the phone.

You felt extremely exhausted and sigh………..

_Is this what father had to deal with everyday?_

_I guess I now understand why he always tends to work overtime….._

Just as you wonder about how to deal with Madame Sue later, the young man spoke softly…

**Leo:** “….is there something wrong?”

You took a glance at the handsome young man sitting right in front of you…

_Is he really telling the truth?_

_Then, what about Madame Sue?_

_She doesn’t sound like she’s lying, right?_

**Leo** : “Do you want to stay and rest for a bit? Or else, I can send someone to take you home. You seem a little tired….”

The young man look a little concerned….

**You:** “……”

_….why are you being like this…?_

**You:** “…are you generally that nice to other women?”

The man slightly tilted his head and smirk mischievously.

**Leo** : “…does it really concern you? Whether I’m treating other people the same way I’m treating you….?

**You:** “Oh, um….yes…I mean, no. I’m not really interested…I mean….”

**Leo** : “I don’t”

**You** : “Pardon?”

**Leo** : “I don’t treat everyone like this.”

The man stared straight at you when he said this….

Somehow, you felt your heart tingling and beating faster as you ponder on his words…..

His crystal-like eyes is like a charm…you can’t stop staring at them….

_I can’t stay here any longer!_

_….I don’t know how far I’d fall into this if this continues….._

**You:** “…I….I need to get going now.”

You couldn’t stand your face getting hotter and your mind getting fuzzier the longer you stay with this man….

_Why do you have to be so nice and caring…..?_

You couldn’t resist him if this continues……

**Leo** : “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I love to continue our conversation about Greece next time! Do you want me to show you the way out?”

The young man took a slight bow and was about to direct you to the entrance.

**You** : “Oh, I know my way out! And……thank you for the drink earlier. I…”

**Leo** : “I hope to see you next time!”

He smile softly and nodded…..

**You** : “….goodbye”

You didn’t even take a glance as you head straight to the entrance.

\-------------------------

_The more I stay with this man, the more I don’t want to leave……_

_I need to head back to the agency and re-analyse this case from the start…._

_The two of them is contradicting each other…._

_…..certainly, one of them must be lying…..right?_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**《Captivated: The Story of K》|《着迷：K 》**

**Leo** : “????!!!!”

这个年轻男人转过身来，看到你正站在那里喃喃自语...

他微微仰头笑了笑......仿佛听到了你刚才说的话......。

………

就当你决定坐在一个角落里，静静地观察着这个男人的时候......

一位服务员正朝着你的方向走了过来。

**服务员：** "你好，小姐! 请问有什么需要我可以为您服务吗? 还是，你想要喝些什么吗？ "

**您：** "哦！嗯......我可以先看看你们的菜单吗？"

**服务员** ："当然可以。这是我们《Andromeda 仙女座酒吧》里面的美食和饮料菜单。如果您还有需要什么，请告诉我。"

 **您：** "谢谢 "

正当你浏览着菜单时，思考着应该先点些什么饮料做开头时，你看了一下它们的价格…….

_这也太贵了吧！！_

正当你觉得这里的饮料收费简及难以置信时......

服务员又朝你的方向走了过来。

这一次，他手里拿着杯饮料。

**服务员：** "小姐，这是您的Pina –Colada。请享用！"

**您：** "?! 嗯，等一下，我想你弄错了。我没有点这个..... "

**服务员：** "小姐，是那边的先生给你点的。"

你转过头，看到刚才被你盯着看的那位美少年正朝你的方向走了过来。

**Leo** ："你好，请问你是在等人吗？如果没有，你介意我坐下来吗？"

**你** ："哦，嗯......不介意！"

_这就是人们所说的_ _"flirting_ _调情_ _"_ _吗？现在他是在搭讪吗？_

**你** ："嗯，还有谢谢你的饮料。"

你尴尬地笑了笑......

_我应该说什么！！！？这是我第一次被帅哥搭讪！！？_

男人也笑了笑，微微仰着头说......。

**Leo** ："看来，你好像是对希腊神话挺感兴趣的。"

_天啊，他听到我刚才说的话了_ _......_ _！！！_

_好丢人哦！！！！这真是太尴尬了_ _!!!_

你："哈，哈，哈，哈。是啊，我一直想有一天去希腊看看，所以我看了一些他们的历史书。"

**Leo** ："….原来如此….. 不过，希腊确实是挺美的......

**你** ："哦！你去过希腊吗？"

**Leo** ："是的，其实......"

(叮!!)

**你：** “???!!!!”

你的手机收到了一条短信。

**你：** "不好意思，我看一下短信"

你拿出手机一看，是苏夫人发来的。

【 ** _苏夫人_** _：我忘了给你发我老公的照片了_ 】。

_哦，对了！你是来监视她老公，_ _L_ _先生的_ _!_

_不知道这位男士是否知道_ _L_ _先生是谁_ _....._ _？_

_也许，我可以从他那里得到一些信息_ _..._

正当你要问他的时候，吧桌上的那几位小姐姐向这个方向走了过来.......

**小姐姐们** 。"L，你今天要把你的希腊之游，给我们讲完吗？"

**Leo** ："对不起，女士们。也许下次吧。现在已经有点晚了。我会派人送你们几位回家的"

**你** ：“?!......”

L? 这是巧合吗？

不过你没看到他的无名指上有什么戒指啊......。

估计L是这一带男人常叫的名字吧.......

就在你思考L这个名字的时候......苏夫人又给你发了一条短信。

这次，是一张照片......。

【苏夫人：这是他的照片】。

**你：** “……..”

你盯着照片上的人......

你手机上的人和坐在你面前的人长得一模一样......。

**Leo** 看到你手机上的照片，然后笑了......

**Leo** ："哦，估计是我刚才太专注于我们关于希腊的谈话。对了，我忘了自我介绍。我叫Leo，但这里的人都叫我L。我很高兴跟你聊天！"

年轻人伸出手来要和你握手，但你被刚才的事情吓了一跳，没有理会他的手势......。

**你** ：“…….”

年轻人看到你眼中的失望，微微叹了一口气。

**Leo** ："你的时间也不早了。我帮你叫辆出租车送你回家。"

他把手伸进口袋里，拿出一张名片......。

**Leo** ："这是我的联系方式。请你安全到家后之后给我发个短信。我们下次再继续聊。我请客。"

**你：** "......我觉得这样不太合适。"

你不假思索地拒绝了他的名片。

男人被你突如其来的行为吓了一跳，但还是礼貌性地回应道......

**Leo** ："......是发生了什么事了吗？我是不是在不知不觉中得罪了你？我很抱歉"

**你：** "......你欠别人一个道歉"

**Leo** ："......你说什么？"

男人显得更加迷茫了......

**Leo** ："我不记得自己有欠过别人什么"

你被他的回应给气到了......

**你：** "......那你老婆呢？你还要这样继续生活吗？和每一个你遇到的女人都调情？"

**Leo** ："......我想这里面有些误会。我不记得我什么时候有结过婚，更不记得我有老婆......"

**你：** “???!!!!”

**Leo** "......还有， 我不是遇到每一个女人都会去调情的......"

他一边说着，一边直视着你的眼睛......。

**你** ：“…….”

他的表情似乎很真诚......。

_我该怎么办？我是不是冤枉了他？_

_那苏夫人呢？_

_他们其中一定有人在说谎！！！！！！！！！_

就在你自己独自在烦恼的时候，

男人看着你，叹了一口气。

**Leo** ："你看起来好像心中有很多疑问。为什么不趁着这个机会，去寻找自己的答案？"

**你** ："？！ 这是什么意思？"

男人笑了笑，微微前倾，在你耳边，低声说道......

**Leo** ："无论发生什么事，遇到危险的时候 --- 相信自己的直觉 “

**你：“**??!!”

**Leo** **：** “直觉，有时候比亲眼所见，亲耳所闻，更加真实“

**你：** ”?！”

男人就在你耳边细声说道

而你就感觉你的脸颊和耳朵渐渐泛红

你的心跳声也越来越明显......

男人看到你的反应，轻轻的笑了。

**Leo** ："现在时间也不早了。需要我送你回家吗？"

就在你准备回答的时候....

你的手机响了。

是【 **苏夫人** 】打来的。

_【 **苏夫人** 】：“喂，你现在在哪里？我刚才在你们公司门口敲门，没人回应。你是去了_ _K_ _酒店了吗？”_

**你** ："哦！！！嗯......我 _（你看了一眼坐在你面前的男人）_......我现在很忙。我等一下再打电话给你"

**_【苏女士】：_ ** _“_ _哦，怎么了？你是不是在忙着玩儿，把案子忘了？我告诉你，你最好别让他发现我们的交易。否则，你的麻烦可就大了_ _!_ _我有能力毁灭任何人_ _......_ _包括你！_ _"_

**你：** "......我等一下再打给你......"

说完你就挂断了电话。

你觉得非常疲惫而叹了口气......

_这就是父亲每天要面对的事情吗？_

_我想我现在明白为什么他总是在加班了_ _....._

正当你在烦恼以后该怎么应付苏夫人的时候，

那个男人开口问道......

**Leo** ："......是有什么问题吗？"

你看了一眼 那位正坐在你眼前，美如冠玉的男人…

_他说的是真的吗？_

_那苏夫人呢？_

_她的口气不像是在说谎吧？_

**Leo** ："你要不要留下来休息一会儿？不然，我可以派人送你回家。你看起来好像有点累了......"

男人显得有些担心......

**你：** “……”

_......_ _你为什么要这样_ _......_ _？_

**你“** ......你对别的女人也是那么温柔吗？"

男人微微仰头，调皮地笑了笑。

**Leo** ："......你介意吗？我对别人的态度是否和对你的态度一样？

**你** ： "嗯......是的，不是。我是说，我真的不感兴......."

**Leo** ："没有"

**你** : "什么？"

**Leo** ："我不是对每一个人都这样的。"

那人说这话的时候，他一直的盯着你看......

不知道为什么，你在思考他的话的时候，感觉到自己的心在动摇......

他那双水晶般的眼睛就像是有什么魔力一样......让你目不转睛的盯着他看......。

_我不能再呆在这里了！_

_......._ _再这样下去，我不知道自己会沦落到什么地步_ _......_ _。_

**你** **:** "......我......我现在要走了。"

_你受不了自己的脸越来越烫_ _…_

_和这个男人在一起的时间越长，脑子就越发的模糊，满脑子都是他_ _......_

_为什么他要对你这么好，这么关心你_ _......_ _？_

_再这样下去，你无法抗拒他了_ _......_

**Leo** ："嗯，我明白了。今晚很高兴的认识了你。我希望下次我们可以继续聊我们关于希腊的话题! 现在，要不要我送你出去门口？"

男人微微鞠了一躬，并准备要把你带到门口。

**您** ："哦，不用了。我知道怎么出去。 还有......谢谢你刚才请我喝饮料…..”

**Leo** ："没事，希望下次还能见到你！"

他轻轻一笑，点了点头......

**你** ："那......Good Bye! "

你连看都没看一眼，直奔门口而去。

_我越是和这个男人待在一起，就越是不想离开_ _......_

_我需要回侦探社，重新分析这个案子。_

_他们两个人的描述是互相矛盾的_ _......._

_......._ _其中有一个人肯定是在撒谎_ _......_ _对吧？_

\-----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
